For more than a hundred years, golf has been a very popular sporting activity. Literally millions of Americans participate every weekend and entire vacations are centered around playing at well known courses.
One of the fascinating features of golf is its intricacy. In order to be proficient, a great deal of practice is required. Most golfers spend more time at the driving range and practice tee than in actually playing on a course.
A proper golf swing depends on a multiple of variables unique to each individual golfer, such as club length, the golfer's height, build and arm length and the placement of the golf ball in the tee box. On a natural golf course, the ball is elevated by placing a golf tee into the ground, upon which the golf ball is placed. The height of the golf ball in the tee box is thus determined by the height at which each individual golfer places the golf tee in the ground. Therefore, each golfer must determine what the precise optimal height of the ball is for his or her individual swing. Due to the many variables unique to each golfer, the tee height varies accordingly for each individual.
One of the problems with driving ranges and practice tees is that they typically do not provide practice tees of adjustable height. This necessarily limits the ability to simulate the conditions a golfer encounters on a natural golf course. Further, the golfer is unable to adjust the golf ball to an optimal height for his or her individual swing. Another problem with the prior art is that they typically do not provide practice tees having the feel of hitting a ball off a conventional tee.
While there are various adjustable golf ball tees on the market, none of them are suitable for use at a driving range or practice tee. At most such installations, a plastic mat of some sort is provided, with an artificial grass surface. Extending upward is a rubberized golf tee of a predetermined height.
Tabet (U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,780) discloses a peg with a pointed end for pressing into the ground. It is not suitable for use at a standard practice range. Internally within the peg is a sliding elongate member, which is held in the proper vertical position by a pin. The ball sits in a seat at the top of the elongate member.
Wilkirson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,161) discloses another device, which is not suitable for a standard practice range. It involves a base with multiple segments. The depth of entry of the golf tee is determined by the number of segments that are used.
As shown by Strong (U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,122), his device is useful on the course, but not typically at a driving range or practice tee. The tee itself is notched and fits into a disk. By proper alignment of the appropriate notch, the height of the tee can be adjusted.
Santilli (U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,081) discloses another adjustable tee that is for insertion into the ground. It includes a base with spikes for securement on the ground. Intermediate segments are added in order to determine the height.
Therefore, there is a need in the marketplace for an easy to use adjustable golf tee, that can be used at driving ranges to enhance the ability of the golfer to practice under conditions he or she would normally encounter on a natural golf course.